Sweet Macaroon
by kkumakawaii
Summary: Kisah pendek tentang Both & Newyear yang saling mencintai. Sebuah romansa yang berawal dari manisnya macaroon. BNY BothNewYear


**Tittle : Sweet Macaroon**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drabble**

 **Cast:**

• **Nattapong chinsoponsap (Both)**

• **Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin (NewYear)**

 **Author: Song (Kkumakawaii)**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Shounen-ai, TYPOS**

* * *

Jika ditanya siapa orang paling berharga di dunia ini maka Newyear memiliki 2 jawaban, yaitu mamanya dan Both, kekasihnya. Newyear selalu tersenyum jika mengingat bagaimana ia dan Both bisa bertemu. Berawal dari macaroon hingga akhirnya mereka menjalani hubungan 5 tahun lamanya. Newyear selalu merasa beruntung memiliki Both disisinya.

Newyear memainkan kancing kemeja Both, sementara Both dengan asik membaca buku. Both membiarkan Newyear tidur di perutnya dan melakukan apapun yang Newyear suka. Newyear pun tidak merasa diabaikan oleh Both, entah kenapa ia selalu suka menemani Both membaca. Keheningan yang nyaman baginya, ia bisa menikmati wajah Both yang serius saat sedang membaca. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Newyear lagi-lagi jatuh cinta.

"Papa."

"Hmm?" gumam Both tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Mengenai akting untuk thesisku, papa sungguh tidak apa-apa? Kau sungguh mengizinkanku?" Newyear mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk di samping Both, ia menatap Both dengan penasaran. Ya, karena jurusan seni yang diambilnya, Newyear harus melaksanakan sebuah drama untuk thesisnya. Dan di drama itu newyear harus akting mencium seorang wanita.

"Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi Both menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Kau tidak cemburu? Aku akan mencium lawan mainku nanti dan bukan di pipi tetapi di bibir." Ketika Newyear selesai berbicara Both langsung menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia lalu memposisikan duduknya berhadapan dengan Newyear. Senyum manis terukir di bibir Both, lalu ia mengelus lembut pipi Newyear.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Both lembut seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Newyear. Newyear menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih yang kekanakan dan tidak mensupport pendidikan atau karir pasangannya. Dan tahu kalau kau mencintaiku saja itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku mempercayaimu. Lagipula akting itu juga untuk kelulusan thesismu kan? Mana mungkin aku melarang? aku akan mendukungmu dan selalu mencintaimu." Both mencubit pelan hidung Newyear. Newyear memeluk Both dengan erat. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar perkataan Both tadi sesuatu yang hangat menjalari hatinya.

Awalnya entah mengapa ia berharap Both cemburu, yang berarti itu menandakan Both memang mencintainya. Tetapi cinta Both bukan level yang kekanakan seperti itu. Both tahu kapan harus cemburu dan tidak. Dan pilihannya untuk mendukung Newyear saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"P'Both, bagaimana ini? Aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu." Pipi Newyear bersemu merah, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang milik Both, sedangkan Both terkekeh mendengar ucapan Newyear.

Tingkah manis Newyear juga selalu berhasil membuat Both jatuh cinta. Both membalas pelukan Newyear, mengelus punggung Newyear dengan lembut dan mnyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Newyear. Ia selalu suka aroma tubuh Newyear. Aromanya manis. Semanis macaroon.

.

.

.

Lampu-lampu yang menyorot kearah panggung mulai menyala satu persatu. Tepuk tangan meriah para penonton meramaikan isi studio, menandakan drama yang ditampilkan berhasil memukau para penonton. Newyear telah menyelesaikan dramanya dengan baik. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Senang, terharu, gugup. Semua menjadi satu. Both yang menyaksikan penampilan Newyear merasa bangga pada kekasihnya.

Both naik keatas panggung untuk memberikan selamat. Ia sudah meyiapkan seikat bunga untuk Newyear. Newyear yang melihat Both langsung berlari ke pelukan Both. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. Newyear menangis di pelukan Both. Tangisan haru.

"You did it, dear! Don't cry." Both tersenyum, ia mencoba menghapus air mata Newyear.

"Aku gugup sekali tadi, aku takut salah. Aku takut penampilanku buruk." Newyear berkata dengan nafas yang sesegukan akibat menangis. Both mencoba menenangkan Newyear.

"No baby, penampilanmu tidak buruk, aku berkata begini bukan karena aku kekasihmu, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau hebat Newyear. Aku bangga padamu" Both mencium kening Newyear lembut.

"Terima kasih papa sudah mendukungku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

"P'both bagaimana jika dulu aku tidak bertanya soal macaroon itu di instagrammu?"

"Hmm entahlah, tapi aku yakin kita akan tetap bertemu dengan jalan lain." Both menatap Newyear dengan lembut. Sedangkan Newyear menatap Both dengan bingung.

"Kau seyakin itu?"

Both menganggukan kepalanya. "Karena kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama New, jadi dengan cara apapun itu aku yakin kita akan tetap bertemu, bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu New." Both mengecup bibir Newyear lembut, hal itu berhasil membuat rona merah menjalari pipi Newyear.

"Hentikan papa, kau selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padamu."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Hmm. Tidak." Newyear menjulurkan lidahnya, mencoba menggoda both.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Tid-hmmph." Both berhasil membungkam bibir Newyear dengan bibirnya. Keduanya tersenyum didalam ciuman mereka. Sebesar apapun cinta Both pada Newyear maka sebesar itu pulalah Newyear mencintai Both. Entah bagaimana hidupnya bila tidak ada Both. Newyear tidak pernah memikirkannya dan tidak pernah berharap hal itu akan terjadi.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
